<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helpless Bat by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188605">Helpless Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies 1989-1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugged Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Batman Forever, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase protects Bruce twice in one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Chase Meridian/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helpless Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts">thecarlysutra</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well past midnight. Chase Meridian was up late working on her book about the Edward Nygma case. The experience with him had been terrifying but thrilling. The criminal mind had always fascinated her, but to be so close to it and having interview access to Bruce Wayne allowed her to take a closer, more in depth look at one of the many unique criminals that worked in Gotham.</p><p>She was just getting up for her third cup of coffee when she heard a tapping at the window of her fire escape. Chase didn’t jump, but she did turn around quickly. </p><p>Illuminated from the light escaping her apartment was Batman, his black costume seeming to swallow up all the light that hit it, leaving him looking like a disembodied jaw in the Gotham night air. </p><p>She rushed to the widow and opened it for Batman.</p><p>Batman crawled in, he was moving slowly, like he was in pain, though what was visible of his face didn’t betray how he felt.</p><p>“Bruce, are you alright?” Chase asked as she moved to his side, placing an arm around him to help support his weight. </p><p>They started moving together, trying to get him to the couch. Halfway there Batman’s legs buckled and Chase found herself being the only one supporting all of his weight for a moment. She struggled for a moment, before taking a step forward, then another. </p><p>“What happened?” Chase asked as she finally unloaded his weight at the couch, helping him sit down.</p><p>“Was hit with some form of drug. I can’t safely drive back to the Batcave.”</p><p>Chase nodded in understanding. “So, you came to my apartment. What about Robin?” She knew that he’d taken a partner under his wing.</p><p>“Robin avoided it. He’s still in pursuit,” Batman said. He reached up and removed his cowl, revealing Bruce’s face. Even without the cowl on he still looked like Batman.</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“There are clasps, two under the cape and two under my belt.”</p><p>Chase pushed his cape aside and found the two clasps at the top of his back and released them. She moved down and unfastened his belt buckle. On the sides were two more clasps and she removed those as well. Once those were undone she was able to help him start pulling his Batman outfit off. Bruce tried to assist but the more time passed the weaker his movements got.</p><p>“And I’m guessing you’d object to being taken to a hospital.” It was worth at least mentioning it, but she knew that Bruce would never agree to go to the hospital for anything even remotely connected to his work as Batman. Based on just her own research she knew he had sustained injuries that should have required hospital admission at least six times before they had met.</p><p>“Your assumption is correct.”</p><p>“What about Alfred?”</p><p>Bruce paused before nodding his head.</p><p>Chase stepped over and picked up the phone’s handset, dialing the number for Wayne manor. She’d memorized it when they started dating. The phone only rang twice.</p><p>“Wayne Manor, who may I ask is calling?” came Alfred’s kindly old voice.</p><p>“Alfred, this is Chase Meridian. I have a guest that could use your help.”</p><p>“I will be right there, Ms. Meridian.”</p><p>Chase and Alfred hung up. She returned to Bruce’s side to keep an eye on him. She had no idea what was going to happen to Bruce. Maybe it would wear off, maybe it wouldn’t. It could attack his body, his mind, or both. She was familiar with Smile-X, the terrifying combination of chemicals that Jack Napier had used to terrify Gotham. Chase would never underestimate the type of tools the criminal element cold use.</p><p>It wasn’t long before there was a polite knock at the door. Chase checked out the peephole and saw Alfred outside. After checking to make sure Bruce wasn’t visible from the hallway, she quickly unlocked the door and let Alfred in.</p><p>Alfred stepped in with a black bag in hand. He moved right to Bruce and kneeled next to him.</p><p>“You seem to have gotten yourself in trouble, Master Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce smiled at Alfred. “A master of understatement.”</p><p>Alfred opened the bag and begin to use various medical implements to look Bruce over and take samples of his blood and saliva.</p><p>“You appear stable for now, Master Bruce. I’ll take these samples back and will run the Batcomputer’s analysis program. Until them I recommend you stay under the watchful gaze of Dr. Meridian. If the lady does not mind.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>Alfred gathered his things up and then stood. “In that case, I shall be taking my leave.”</p><p>Chase walked Alfred back to the door and let him out. She shut the door and locked it behind him before returning to Bruce’s side.</p><p>“Are you worried about Robin?” Chase asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.</p><p>There was a pause. “Yes.”</p><p>“That’s a natural feeling to have for someone you care about.” Chase leant her elbow on the couch and rested her face in her hand.</p><p>“Is that for your book?”</p><p>“No, but it is my professional opinion. There are some things that I’ve decided to leave out of my book.” She reached out to touch Bruce with her free hand.</p><p>He didn’t react to her touch. There was so much control that it was clear to her that he was preventing himself from reacting. Bruce did such a good job hiding how he really felt, that it sometimes gave away that when he should have reacted. </p><p>“You should work on showing a little more, sometimes not showing anything is even more suspicious.”</p><p>Bruce smiled a little for her. “It’s hard to get anything past you.”</p><p>“I know you have abandonment issues. Everyone knows what happened to your parents. The past two times you opened your heart ended in heartbreak or tragedy.” He didn’t have to tell her about his past, once she knew that Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same, it was easy to piece together who his past loves had been. “I’ve seen your darkness and I’m not going to be scared away. I’m not going to kill myself in a quest for vengeance. I might be fascinated by darkness, but I know how to safely watch it from a distance.”</p><p>“That’s what everyone says,” Bruce said.</p><p>“I know.” She rubbed his arm. “Maybe someday you’ll believe me.”</p><p>There was a banging at the door. Chase got to her feet and looked between Bruce and the door. He was struggling to get back up to his feet. Bruce was in no condition to fight.</p><p>Chase made her choice. She got up and moved to the door.</p><p>“Chase, no,” Bruce reached out for her futilely.</p><p>As she reached the door it was kicked open, the lock tearing part of the door frame with it. There were two masked men. The one in the front had a gun.</p><p>Chase pushed off with the balls of her feet, closing the last few feet between them. She grabbed the arm with the gun and twisted it so the gun went past her and she pulled him into the knee she brought up, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>The other one hit her in the side with his bat, knocking Chase into a wall. It hurt. Training was one thing, but being attacked for real hurt.  She slammed her elbow into the one with the bat and then followed that with a kick to the groin. Chase grabbed the bat from him and used it to knock both men unconscious.</p><p>She looked between the two men and the bat and dropped it on the ground. A nice bruise was already forming as she walked back to Bruce.</p><p>“Chase, are you alright?” Tears of helpless fear for Chase had formed in Bruce’s eyes and finally rolled down his checks.</p><p>“I told you I’m not going anywhere.” She sat down next to Bruce. “But I don’t think I’m going to be crime fighting on the streets of Gotham anytime soon.”  Chase leant in and kissed the tears away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>